1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical timing devices, and in particular, to medical timing devices which do not require reading or monitoring of a watch.
2. Problems in the Art
Current conventional methods of measuring vital signs such as pulse and respirations, or administrating such medical techniques as cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) depend on accurate timing intervals. Typically the medical personnel use a watch or a clock, or a timer built into medical apparatus to produce the timing interval.
There are times when referencing a watch, clock, or other such timing device is difficult, if not impossible. In cases of darkness, or when medical personnel are working on a patient alone, exact measurement of the medically related time intervals is uncertain. Additionally, the patent could be in such a position that it is difficult or impossible for the medical personnel to reference a wrist watch or a clock. At accident scenes, medical personnel are many times dealing with life and death and the few moments required to reference such things as watches or clocks could beneficially be eliminated.
In emergency situations, it would also be many times advantageous to have a continuous reference signal. This would avoid having to recheck or restart conventional watches, clocks, or timing devices. It is also advantageous if the device is small, portable, and easily maneuverable.
Conventional timing devices also are not generally useable by persons impaired with blindness. A timing device which would give a sensory stimulating signal could be used by visually handicapped persons, the hearing impaired, or persons in emergency situations.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to improve over or solve the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means and method of medical timing which produces a sensory stimulating signal at repeating pre-selected time intervals. A further object of the invention is to provide a means and method for medical timing which is portable, compact, and easily maneuverable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means and method of medical timing which generates a sensory stimulating signal for use in measuring and monitoring human vital signs such as pulse and respiration.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.